Kokuhaku
by Saun
Summary: Haruka gives Michiru "the talk"


Kokuhaku by Saun Rated:PG or T depending on what planet you're from Characters: Haruka and Michiru Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just borrowed them for a bit.

Michiru dipped the plate she was holding back into the hot soapy water.  
This was the last one, then the dinner dishes would be through. She hummed softly, delighting in this ritual of domesticity. There was a soft chuckle from beside her. She smiled at Haruka as she handed off her now clean dish. While Michiru stripped off the gloves that she had used to protect her hands, the blonde made quick work of drying the dinner plate and putting it in the cabinet.  
Her lover was wiping down the counter and draining the dirty dishwater.  
Michiru looked so serious and cute going about her self-appointed duties.  
She loved to cook, clean, and iron and Haruka knew she took a genuine joy in doing them for her unorthodox little family. A soft smile curled the racer's lips and she lingered even though her work was finished. As she watched her lover, she made a difficult decision. The smile faded from her lips, her eyes losing the light and growing dark and serious.  
"Michiru"  
The grave tone sent a frisson of alarm up the violinist's spine and she paused in the middle of rinsing the last suds from the sink.  
"Haruka," she answered softly. When she looked up, the blonde was staring off toward the oven and avoiding her eyes.  
"We need to talk." The low voice was thick.  
"Hai." Blue eyes were troubled, as her mind skittered over several different reasons for Haruka to use this tone. None of them were good.  
The young racer took a deep breath before continuing.  
"You are such a beautiful person. You deserve someone who can tell you things you need to hear"  
A flash of intuition told Michiru where this was going and she whirled to face her partner and pressed her finger to Haruka's lips. The blonde calmly took her lover's hand away and reached for Michiru's other wrist.  
"It's important for you to hear such things from the person who is special to you"  
The artist wanted to interrupt Haruka and tell her that she didn't need it,  
that it wasn't important to her, but the blonde kept speaking. Silently,  
Michiru was cursing the insecurity and nobility of her partner.  
"You know that I - I have a hard time talking about these things"  
Haruka's husky voice dropped even lower. It was nearly a whisper but not quite. "I don't want you to suffer because of my weakness. I think it's just best for both of us if I . . . "  
The aqua haired woman pulled her hands free. Her face was desperate,  
and her eyes like a wild animal as her usual control snapped; where this woman was concerned, she had no barriers. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's slender waist and held on tight.  
"Iie"  
"...say 'Aishiteru.'" The word was delivered reverently and it took a moment to sink in.  
Michiru sagged against Haruka, exhausted and relieved. She could feel both of their hearts pounding in their chests. The blonde wrapped her arms around her partner and squeezed tightly. The violinist pressed close and turned her face into Haruka's shirt, breathing in her lover's scent. Haruka licked her dry lips and sought to tease a smile from her love.  
"Hey now. I always thought confessing would be harder on me than you"  
"I thought . . . I was afraid . . . "  
"Hai. Gomen"  
The first light kiss landed on Michiru's temple, then her forehead, and her cheek. Her eyes closed as more light brushes of lips danced across her closed lid and nose.  
"I'll make it up to you," Haruka whispered against her skin.  
"Michiru-mama?" The adults looked up startled as their daughter walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh! Haruka-papa." Hotaru paused with a smile as she took in their close proximity to each other. "Never mind. I'll ask later." The dark-  
haired preteen turned to go.  
"Hotaru?" Michiru called, starting to wriggle out of Haruka's embrace. The child was already gone. "It's not important!" she called down on her way up the stairs.

Haruka felt the slight movement of her lover beside her and she reached out to lightly touch the other woman. Things were the same as they had been. Michiru was sleeping quietly by her side as she had for the past couple of years, but at the same time everything was different - even sex was better, if that were possible. It was all because she'd found the courage to confess. She frowned slightly to herself admitting she could have perhaps picked a more romantic moment, but it wasn't just at the galas or the art exhibitions that she cherished having Michiru by her side. Some of her favorite memories of her lover were the intimate moments. Some of them were times when Michiru didn't even know that Haruka had been watching her, drinking in her graceful movements and painting them with tenderness in the blonde's heart. And Michiru had been afraid the racer was going to leave her - as if Haruka ever could. A slender hand reached up and caressed her face, effectively pulling the blonde from her thoughts.  
"Thank you for saying it," Michiru whispered, turning Haruka's face to her. The blonde flushed in the dark and glanced down. "You're welcome"  
"Goodnight, Haruka." The violinist kissed her gently.  
"Goodnight, Michiru"  
For a moment soft breathing was the only sound. "Michiru?" The name was whispered with a smile. "Hai"  
"Aishiteru"  
"Ah . . . " There was a rustling of covers and a low moan.  
Two of the four occupants of the Outers household slept on peacefully that night, but the other two, although tired, rose to greet the world with happy smiles, contented hearts and, of course, sated bodies.

This is Saun-fic after all.

End

Author's Notes: While Cursed Soul is entertaining us with a full course meal and we have Maus bringing out the zing of humor...I think I will provide some sugary fluff. :-D So this is your dessert fic...maybe next time I can whip up something lemony.

Please Read and Review

Special thanks to Ichigo for help with the title. Kokuhaku "confession"  
and that's what Naoko-sensei says H has problems with.

Special thanks to Kate-san for not helping me with the title but for making me laugh:  
michiruhatesminna: I need a title shadoruka: The Great Gatsby michiruhatesminna: LOL michiruhatesminna: You know,you're like that one little penguin out there wearing a bow tie

To my editor and staff .. I love you all!  
Hehe in staff I mean friends...¬.¬ Ichigo, Fire Child, Selina, Harukalover,  
Maus, Cursed Soul, T, and Shayla Who always encourage me and with whom I have much fun BIG HUGS 


End file.
